plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Travel Log
The Travel Log (currently in beta status) is a feature introduced in the 3.5.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It tasks players with completing quests such as unlocking a certain plant or world. The player is then rewarded with coins and gems for completing these tasks. It also uses a ranking system to give the player a rank, which is then scored in Game Center or Google Play under the name of "Travel Log's Plank Ranks". These ranks can be leveled up by completing the quests for points. If the player has already completed quests before updating to 3.5.1, they will automatically be given the points and rewards they would have been given when they open the Travel Log menu for the first time. As of 3.7.1 update, new repeatable quests has been introduced in order to give challenges to these players, that already completed all the Primary quests. Quests This is a list of Travel Log's quests that have appeared and will be upcoming, and what their point worth is: Quests in Ancient Egypt *Unlock Bloomerang (5 pts). *Defeat the Mummified Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (5 pts). *Unlock Grave Buster (10 pts). *Unlock the Pyramid of Doom (10 pts). *Unlock Bonk Choy (10 pts). *Unlock the Plant Food Boost Upgrade in Ancient Egypt (10 pts). *Unlock Repeater (10 pts). *Unlock the Sun Boost Upgrade in Ancient Egypt (10 pts). *Unlock Twin Sunflower (10 pts). *Fight and defeat the Zombot Sphinx-inator in Ancient Egypt (25 pts). Quests in Pirate Seas *Unlock Pirate Seas (5 pts). *Unlock Kernel-pult (5 pts). *Unlock Snapdragon (5 pts). *Unlock Dead Man's Booty (5 pts). *Unlock Spikeweed (5 pts). *Defeat the Gargantuar Pirate and obtain a World Key (15 pts). *Unlock Spring Bean (10 pts). *Unlock Coconut Cannon (10 pts). *Unlock Threepeater (10 pts). *Unlock Spikerock (10 pts). *Unlock the Extra Seed Slot Upgrade in Pirate Seas (10 pts). *Unlock Cherry Bomb (10 pts). *Fight and defeat the Zombot Plank Walker in Pirate Seas (25 pts). Quests in Wild West *Unlock Wild West (5 pts). *Unlock Split Pea (5 pts). *Unlock Big Bad Butte (5 pts). *Unlock Chili Bean (5 pts). *Unlock Pea Pod (5 pts). *Defeat the Wild West Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (15 pts). *Unlock Lightning Reed (10 pts). *Unlock the Sun Shovel Upgrade in Wild West (10 pts). *Unlock Melon-pult (10 pts). *Unlock Wall-nut First Aid Upgrade (10 pts). *Unlock Tall-nut (10 pts). *Unlock the Instant Recharge Upgrade (10 pts). *Unlock Winter Melon (10 pts). *Fight and defeat the Zombot War Wagon in Wild West (25 pts). Quests in Far Future *Unlock Far Future (5 pts). *Unlock Laser Bean (5 pts). *Unlock Blover (5 pts). *Unlock Terror from Tomorrow (5 pts). *Unlock Citron (5 pts). *Defeat Gargantuar Prime and obtain a World Key (15 pts). *Unlock E.M.Peach (10 pts). *Unlock Infi-nut (10 pts). *Unlock Magnifying Grass (10 pts). *Unlock the Launch Mower Upgrade (10 pts). *Unlock Tile Turnip (10 pts). *Fight and defeat the Zombot Tomorrow-tron in Far Future (25 pts). Quests in Dark Ages *Unlock Dark Ages (5 pts). *Unlock Sun-shroom (10 pts). *Unlock Puff-shroom (10 pts). *Unlock Fume-shroom (10 pts). *Unlock Sun Bean (10 pts). *Defeat the Dark Ages Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts). *Unlock Arthur's Challenge (15 pts). *Unlock Magnet-shroom (15 pts). *Fight and defeat the Zombot Dark Dragon in Dark Ages (30 pts). Quests in Big Wave Beach *Unlock Big Wave Beach (5 pts). *Unlock Lily Pad (10 pts). *Unlock Tangle Kelp (10 pts). *Unlock Bowling Bulb (10 pts). *Defeat the Deep Sea Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts). *Unlock Guacodile (20 pts). *Unlock Tiki Torch-er (20 pts). *Unlock Banana Launcher (20 pts). *Fight and defeat the Zombot Sharktronic Sub in Big Wave Beach (30 pts). Quests in Frostbite Caves *Unlock Frostbite Caves (5 pts). *Unlock Hot Potato (10 pts). *Unlock Pepper-pult (10 pts). *Unlock Chard Guard (10 pts). *Defeat the Sloth Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts). *Unlock Stunion (20 pts). *Unlock Icebound Battleground (20 pts). *Unlock Rotobaga (20 pts). *Fight and defeat the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC (30 pts). Quests in Lost City * Unlock Lost City (5 pts). * Unlock Red Stinger (10 pts). * Unlock A.K.E.E (10 pts). * Unlock Endurian (10 pts). * Defeat the Porter Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts). * Unlock Stallia (20 pts). * Unlock Gold Leaf (20 pts). * Fight and defeat the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. (30 pts). Gallery Trivia *When the player completes any level, a notification will appear, reminding the players of how many levels are left until they are able to complete the quest. *Kernel-pult does not have a hyphen in its name for its quest. *In the Dark Ages quests, the text will say that the player has to complete a day, despite it being night. *Its name is a pun on "travel log", a book used to record a traveler's experiences, and "log", a part of a tree trunk that has been cut off, and traveling, as the theme of the game is time traveling and focuses on plants. *When a player already completed some quests before the 3.5.1 update, he or she will receive the text: "You already completed some quests, before they even existed! It's funny how time travel works." They will also receive all the awards put together, with the last figure always ending with the number 5. *The player receives a total of 3775 Coins and 8 Gems if they completed every level from every world all the way to Frostbite Caves - Day 30. **Before the 3.7.1 update, the highest rank the player could achieve, was 35. ***As of 3.7.1 update, the rank cap has been increased to infinity, as with the help of the repeatable quests. **However, if you have two profiles on the same device, one with all plants and level completed and unlocked while the other one has very few of either, switching to your profile with all levels unlocked and opening travel log will complete any quests previously uncompleted and will add to your rank. ***This suggests that you can actually increase your rank without any new quests or updates. *As of 3.6.1/3.6.2 update, it has now a cardboard next to it with "Travel Log" written on it. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Game mechanics